The Light & The Darkness
by 39medalla
Summary: Darkness can not exist without light, as light without darkness. JulietxSwan.


The Light & The Darkness.

Swan know much about the stars.

He knows that, instead of romantic things, made by the lovers, the stars are balls of elements fused together by the fist of gravity. He knows that there are special, Swan has decided not worth looking at the shine and glamor that lezda.

Juliet knows very little about the stars.

She does not know why the mantle glow in the night sky. She will not admit his feelings for Swan, and ruin the beauty of their friendship.

Swan knows very little about love.

He does not know which is the hot embrace of a mother (who abolished in memory of the death of their parents, leaving the old wound in his heart to spread and infect from within it). He does not know who is the love of a woman. He does not know the importance and greatness of a huge first kiss (never mind that it never received.) In contrast, replacement with hatred, the replacement with the memory of his friends, because instead of them dying, he had, the had killed.

Juliet knows a lot about love.

She knows she is a mother hugs, known to be the safest place in the world. She knows that a fall in love, is like sowing a seed, only needed to be cared properly and give proper attention before flowering with a deeper meaning. She knows the importance and greatness of a first kiss (and, as such, has not given).

Juliet knows very little about life.

She does not know the joys of pleasure (never felt the need of giving). She had learned that the greatest pleasures are in the mind, not the body. But she does not know is the sound of a baby's laughter. She does not know (she does not remember) playing games as a child, nor remember why I played.

Swan knows very little about life.

He has seen life through the windows of your room. He never played with other children, as children should. He does not regret his birth, does not regret being born as is. The no regrets about losing his childhood, and he has no regrets about the decisions taken. Maybe when he is older, when he is a little wiser, the regret, but the future is something we know very little Swan.

Swan knows a lot about death.

He knows it's the feeling of dried blood under her hands (a kiss, the majority of others). He knows it's the sound of bones crunching as smashes the skull of a soldier. He knows it's the smell, the touch, the art of death. He knows he is near to death several times, a thousand times, and yet not dead.

Juliet knows a lot about death.

(Believe it or not).

She has seen the fall of entire cities, has been massacred and killed people and animals feeding on them. She has seen the children loaded onto trucks and into the depths of hell.

They are not so different after all.

Strangely tonight Juliet Swan teaches about stars. Juliet speaks of death and life, and Swan is silent and offered a shoulder to mourn when the memories were too hard and too brutal for Juliet.

Swan never talked about his life, he never said anything about life and death, until one night Juliet gave open wounds and scars on his heart. It is in Juliet's voice is heard, persuasion of pain and grief. Swan's shoulder in the falling memories, memories of his dark past, and finally, finally, helps to heal the wounds.

It's a night, so similar and so different at the same time, they learned of true love.

Juliet looking at the center of their memories, and says goodbye to his past. She says goodbye to the cruel memories of Swan, and for the first time in his life, he felt the heat emanating from the heart of it, by interlacing his fingers with it, and remained silent until Juliet speak.

Juliet: Do you know the importance of a first kiss?

Juliet looks directly grabbing Swan's eyes.

Swan: What is the importance of a kiss?

(Juliet smiles).

Juliet: It's something sacred to a girl. They say that your first kiss is the first time I trust someone other than your family, with your body, completely and utterly.

Swan: Son ... only the lips (Swan responded honestly confused) And how is trust someone with lips more important?

Swan changes and press with greater force the hand of Juliet, cupping her cheek in the palm of his free hand. Juliet, at first, he starts away from the contact, but then relaxes a bit.

And then they kiss.

Juliet's lips do not respond at first, Swan feels pressure inside and below his heart and fears that he may have made a mistake and a very serious, Juliet moves careful and timid movements. Swan moves away and she is breathless.

They are silent.

Since I was a child, until today, he turned to hope.

And then look back to Juliet and she kisses him again, kissing firmer. Swan is a little uncomfortable, but relaxes.

It is the first time that Juliet has said goodbye to his past, and hello to the future.

When allowed to fall back on Juliet's bed room, share a look, share a laugh. His hands are clasped again, breathless and unsure and afraid.

It is the first time they've kissed another being, and the first time I have relied without question, on someone else.

Swan may feel being stared at, Juliet watching, watching his mind, looking at his soul, looking at his heart. And the words are repeated.

It is the first time there is an inner peace between them, is the first time that they no longer feel pain, it is the first time I did not need anything.

Juliet's kisses are delightfully chaste, like small sips of wine, as unhurried steps under the summer rain or the beating heart of a child.

It is the first time that Swan drops a final barrier, the barrier between himself and the world.

It is the first time that Juliet felt someone's hand on hers, stripping of clothes.

Juliet: I should be ashamed ...

It is the first time that Juliet let another person touch your heart.

Juliet: But ... as long as you ...

It is the first time that Juliet has seen the goodness, the joy, the love within Swan.

Juliet: It should not be bad.

It is the first time that has seen Swan Juliet with her hair down, a waterfall of light blond waves, white tinged supernatural, the moonlight, the soft lines curl around your hands while you spend your hands through it.

Swan: No. .. Say such things.

It is the first time that Juliet has touched the scars on the body of Swan. She fondly trace in the memory of each brand, each, and closing his eyes as the tears fall.

Swan: It's the first time anyone has seen me ...

It is the first time that Swan was left so touching. Juliet's fingers relieve pain, even if only temporary relief can be forever.

Swan: I ...

It is the first time that Swan bare skin feels bare skin against another, as it nears for another kiss.

Swan: I do not want to lose ...

It is the first time that Swan looking in someone's eyes and see nothing but acceptance.

Juliet: Do not worry ...

It is the first time I do not need words.

Juliet: I'm not going to leave.

It is the first time in a dance move, so different from the dance of death they have known for so long.

They embrace with love and wind summons a crescendo, and the nature persuaded the stars to shine more and more to be brighter until beyond a million bright lights around them.

It is the first time that Juliet throws her head back in abandon, breathless.

More than a thousand words.

Thousand were confessions.

It is the first time that Swan close your eyes and pray and ask for something that can not be described.

They were a thousand nightmares.

But it was more than a thousand memories.

It's the first time ...

That had final Mil.

But they were also Mil inception.

It's the first time ...

They had a thousand questions.

And they had a thousand answers.

It is the first time that they are no longer.

The wind strikes a chord end and the symphony is over.

They think they know a lot about life. And they also believe that they know nothing of it.

But if they are together, is more than enough.

END.


End file.
